1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a two stroke cycle internal combustion engine comprising a scavengeable crankcase and a fuel injection nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known two stroke cycle internal combustion engines having a fuel injection nozzle the latter discharges a fuel jet directly into the combustion chamber. But that so-called direct fuel injection has the disadvantage that only a short time is available for the injection of the fuel and for the mixing of the fuel with the intake air, particularly when the engine is operated at high speed. As a result, a satisfactory mixture is not obtained so that the operation of the engine is also unsatisfactory and more polluants are emitted. Besides, there is a tendency of coke to deposit on the nozzle tip, which in most cases is disposed in the combustion chamber, and such coke deposits give rise to difficulties which cannot be overcome in practice.